


Happy Friends

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [93]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boy Scouts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon is a scouts leader and he convinced Sansa to join him for the weekend. And even though she doesn't like sleeping in tents, she does love watching Jon being the best version of Jon ever.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Happy Friends

Sansa smiled. Even though she was out of place. Even though she was not exactly looking forward to sleeping on an air mattress in a tent tonight. Even though entertaining the young boys around her for an entire day had been exhausting as hell.

Right now they were gathered around the campfire and around the handsome boy with the guitar. None of them were particularly good singers and yet they seemed not ashamed of singing along with one silly song after another.

“Come on, San.” Jon looked up from his instrument and the flames reflected in his dark eyes. “You have an amazing voice. You should let them hear you.”

A blush warmed her cheeks and Sansa took a deep breath. “I might have a nice voice, but I’m afraid I know none of these songs. I have never been much of a scouts girl.”

If Jon hadn’t asked her to come with him to see for once how he spent all his Saturdays and some of his entire weekends, she wouldn’t have been here.

“What do you think, boys?” Jon cocked his head. “Shall we teach her one of our songs?”

He seemed so different surrounded by all of these boys. More natural. More relaxed. Maybe he was more himself here than Sansa had ever seen him anywhere else. He was at ease and the boys looked up at him and admired him. To them he wasn’t just their scouts leader, he was their idol and for most of them probably also their best friend.

“SING! SING! SING! SING! SING!” All the boys around her chanted and they had those determined looks on their faces.

Jon shrugged. “Can we teach you a song, Sansa?” He stood up from his place on the other side of the camp fire and walked towards her. “Can I squeeze in here?” He nodded at the two boys next to Sansa and quickly they made room for him to sit. “What kinda song do you wanna learn?”

“A nice and kind one without swear words or other vulgarities.” Sansa raised her eyebrows.

Jon placed a hand on his heart. “Sansa!” He widened his eyes and dropped his jaw. “We’re good guys! We only have nice and kind songs!”

The boys around them chuckled.

“What do you guys think about teaching her our clubsong?” Jon looked at all the boys, making eye contact with them, acknowledging them, seeing them. Really seeing them. He was probably the best thing in some of those lives. “Would that be okay?”

“If she comes more often!” One of the boys yelled, his voice echoing through the night.

Jon turned towards her and she saw the pleading look on his face.

The things one did for love.

“Fine.” She pecked Jon’s lips and ignored all the giggling surrounding her. “I hereby promise I will accompany Jon more often and that I would love to learn the clubsong.”

The screaming was deafening when Jon kissed her back.


End file.
